A Contest About Love
by Soul Empress
Summary: Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuurou, they got along with each other the most in their middle school days but during high school, they drifted away from each other. Now in Tokyo University, with each of them taking different courses for their future career, the threads of friendship bonded tighter than ever when the same girl caught their attention.
1. Prologue

A Contest About Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnB**

Midorima Shintarou and Akashi Seijuurou, they got along with each other the most in their middle school days but during high school, they drifted away from each other. Now in Tokyo University, with each of them taking different courses for their future career, the threads of friendship bonded tighter than ever when the same girl caught their attention.

* * *

><p>Ship: Midorima S. x OC x Akashi S.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Akashi-kun, which university will you be going to?" Kaede gave the redhead who was standing in front her a questioned look as she looked up at him.<em>

"_I will probably be going to Tokyo University to study business so I can lead the Akashi Corporation." Akashi answered with no hesitation._

"_Well, I am going to study hard and get to Tokyo University from Australia so I will hopefully meet Akashi-kun there then!" Kaede gave Akashi a smile which he had recognised to be half-real and half-forced._

_Then suddenly, without planning, without thinking about it, Akashi leaned forward and pulled the petite black-haired-girl into an embrace, shocking him and both Kaede for a moment before Akashi quickly relaxed his body and gripped the numb Kaede tightly with his muscular arms._

_With her head resting on his shoulder and his mouth by her ears, he whispered a few words before he released the dumbstruck girl from the embrace._

"_Alright, I will be waiting for you, Kaede." For the first time, Akashi called the girl by her name._

_With that, Akashi let go of the girl and pushed her one centimetre closer to her hometown._

"_Go Kaede, go back to Australia and study hard, I will be waiting for you Kaede."_

_With shock, Kaede realised that tears was filling her eyes, she gave Akashi a true smile before turning away to board her flight back to Australia._

* * *

><p>"Crystal, have you thought about what are you going to do in the future?" Crystal's friend, Katy asked as she gave her close friend a sideway look. Crystal, who had been humming an anime opening suddenly stopped humming abruptly. Brushing a strand of black hair behind her ear, she gave Katy a smile which Katy knew to be fake.<p>

"I want to go to Japan and study in Tokyo University." Katy rolled her eyes, ever since Crystal went onto exchange to Japan, she had been talking about going to Tokyo University due to some promise she made with another person she met in Japan.

"Alright, but is that what you really want to do? I always thought you wanted to learn Chinese in Melbourne University and either become a doctor or become a professor that teaches World History. You also told me you wanted to become a part-time writer." Katy mumbled, with a start, Crystal turned to her closest friend ever.

"Katy! But I suppose you're right, I suppose I just feel bad not upholding my end of the promise I made to Akashi-kun." Crystal answered.

Katy sighed, "Akashi-kun this, Akashi-kun that. Are you sure you don't like him Crystal?"

Crystal shooked her head really hard, but her cheeks was slightly shaded pink, Katy noticed but for the first time, she decided to not bully Crystal with her words.

"I will probably talk to Mum and Dad about my future with them, after all, I think they know what I like the best." Crystal said that just for herself, Katy was still slightly unsure.

"If you say so…" Katy trailed off.

"I just really want to save people I guess, but if I were to learn medicine in Japan, I would need to be really good at Japanese I guess…" Crystal muttered.

"You are quite good at Japanese." Katy stated, "You always listen to the Japanese news and Japanese videos to understand Japanese. You can even read Japanese novels. However, I just think perhaps Japanese is more of a hobby but not something you want to take seriously. Personally, I think you just enjoy learning different languages."

"That is true…" Crystal knew what Katy said was right, she just really enjoyed learning new languages that linked to the first language she learnt—Chinese.

"I suppose I will call Akashi-kun today to tell him that I will probably go abroad to study in America or England to study medicine and history."

Katy looked at Crystal worriedly, between Crystal and her, she had always been more capable of displaying emotions than Crystal.

_Perhaps I was a little rash…_Katy thought guiltily to herself.

* * *

><p>Akashi looked at the score he received for the exam—number one, just like the usual. He stood up from the benches and looked outside through the windows in the gym, his fingers scrunching the paper subconsciously as his fingers balled into a fist.<p>

_Soon…_he thought, _soon…I will be able to meet Kaede again._

The sound of his phone's familiar ringtone ringing snapped him out of his temporary daydream, his fingers instinctive groped for his phone and upon seeing the name displayed on the small screen on the outside, he brightened.

"Kaede?" he answered Kaede's incoming call happily, yet his voice was still kept in his usual, smooth, calm tone. From the silence he received on the other side of the line, Akashi knew that something was wrong.

"Kaede, are you alright?" Akashi was immediately concerned, there were strange sounds coming from the other side of the line, Akashi realised that it was sniffling sounds. This shocked Akashi—Kaede always had such a stoned expression about her. She always appeared extremely distant, even in front of him she was sometimes incredibly unfeeling.

"Gomenasai Akashi-kun…yokusoku…" those words that enunciated Japanese words so perfectly left Akashi numb with shock as he realised what Kaede was going to say.

_I am sorry Akashi-kun…the promise…_

Kaede took a deep breath and her voice now came in her usual flat, controlled tone, "I am sorry Akashi-kun. I do not think I can uphold my end of the promise."

Akashi's heterochromatic orbs widened, the only words that echoed in his mind was: 'Why?'

"Why?" Akashi's voice came out choked.

"I do not think that coming to Japan is what I really want. My friend think that perhaps I was only doing it for the promise I made with Akashi-kun. I am sorry Akashi-kun, I am really sorry. I do not expect myself to be forgiven-" Akashi had enough of Kaede's polite words that was spoken without tenderness nor feeling, Akashi was suddenly reminded of the feeling he felt when he first met Kaede: first shock that someone as closed and lifeless existed, then pity because he knew that the reason that the person was so lifeless was because of her past experience and then curiosity at what her past may have been.

"It is alright, I understand Kaede." Akashi's voice was as lifeless as Kaede's as he ended the call. Dropping the phone on the benches, he sat back down on the gym leaned against the cool wall, suddenly feeling exhausted and hollow. The coach of the Rakuzan basketball club approached him.

"Akashi, we are about to start the practice match—are you alright?" Shirogane Eiji suddenly how weak the captain of the basketball club appeared. Akashi raised his head and met Shirogane-sensei's eyes before slowly answering.

"I am not feeling very well Shirogane-sensei, may I leave first?"

The request shocked Shirogane-sensei just as much as when the 'real Akashi appeared'. Knowing that Akashi must have had a really good reason to pull a sick leave, Shirogane-sensei nodded.

"Alright, I understand."

* * *

><p>With an expressionless face, Crystal slowly hung up upon hearing beeping sounds coming from the other side of the line. She placed the phone on the floor and noticed how white her knuckles were—she never realised how hard she was gripping her phone.<p>

"I am sorry Akashi-kun, I am just really confused." Crystal mumbled to her white ceiling.

~Two years later~

A petite raven-head stepped off her plane and breathed in less fresher air in Tokyo, her long black hair that was kept in a ponytail blowing along with the wind. Her unreadable eyes looked at the blue skies.

_This time Akashi-kun, I will apologise to you properly and I hope that you will forgive me._

* * *

><p>AN: Hello!

I dunno how this idea came into me but please leave a review and tell me what you think!

-Soul


	2. The Student From Australia

Chapter One: A Transfer Student from Australia

"Shin-nii, come on! Let's go see the students who is coming from Australia!" the green-head, Midorima Shintarou shot his eleven-year-old a sister an annoyed look before turning away.

"No." he answered with no hesitation.

"Heh? Then you wouldn't mind if I broke your lucky item for today huh?" Midorima's younger sister threatened him as she held up her older brother's 'lucky item'. The green-head immediately spun around, his emerald orbs widened in alarm.

"No…you wouldn't…" Midorima began, but one look at his little sister who had a pair scissors next to his dinosaur stuffed toy, Midorima knew that his sister was not joking. With a sigh, he stood up from his kneeling position on his mat from where he was typing on his computer.

"Alright, you win-I will go Yukina-nanodayo." Midorima put a coat on and followed his sister docilely out of his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Crystal stepped off the plane and into Tokyo Airport, her chocolate orbs wandering everywhere, trying to sketch all of Tokyo Airport to memory. Everything around her felt so nostalgic as she examined everything that had a Japanese-style around it.<p>

Crystal, along with her luggage, walked out of the security zone and was immediately greeted by her host family of four members: the two parents, the son who was the oldest of the sibling and the younger sister.

The mother of her host family had dark green hair and a warm and gentle face that matched the motherly air she carried around her. The father was a middle-aged man who had black hair and a pair of rimmed rectangular glasses that sat perfectly on his straight nose.

Crystal approached her host family and once she had made sure the distance between her and her host family before bowing.

"Hajimemashite. My name is Crystal but please call me by Kaede. Yoroshiku ni onegaishimasu." Crystal kept her flat voice in a quiet monotone and gave her host family a polite smile once she raised her head. The father of the host family greeted her first.

"Hajimemashite Kaede-san, my name is Midorima Yuusuke and I am the father of Shintarou and Yukina. Yoroshiku." Yuusuke greeted with a welcoming smile, Crystal returned the smile along with a 'kochirakosou'.

The mother of the host family then stepped forward with a warm smile, "Hajimemashite Kaede, my name is Itoh Shirako. Yoroshiku." Shirako's voice was unsurprisingly soft and gentle.

"Kochirakosou Itoh-san."

Now Crystal turned to the green-haired son who had his left fingers taped by a white bandage and held a green, dinosaur stuffed toy in his left hand. Black rimmed glasses sat on his nose, however, the air about him was unwelcoming and hostile.

"Hajimemashite. Midorima Shintarou desu. Yoroshiku." Midorima greeted Crystal coldly, the raven-haired maiden—this was the first time she had met such an impolite Japanese person. Shirako nudged her son gently and Yuusuke silently shooked his head, Midorima must have noticed because he gave his parents an irritated look.

"Kochirakosou Midorima-san." Crystal's voice was flatter as she returned Midorima's greeting before turning Midorima's younger sister who was beaming from ear to ear.

"Ohayou Kaede-nee-san! My name is Midorima Yukina! Yoroshiku ne!" Yukina greeted with an excited smile, Crystal, despite her stoic nature, returned Yukina's innocent smile with her polite, meaningless one.

"Yoroshiku Yukina-san."

Yukina pouted.

"Don't call me by a 'san', it makes me sound old and grouchy like Shin-nii-chan." Yukina explained as she pointed at her tall, older brother. The shadow of a smile crossed Crystal's face at the honesty of those words, Midorima gave his younger sister an irritated look.

"Oi!"

Crystal smiled along with Midorima's parents.

"Hai! I understand, is Yukina-chan okay?" Crystal asked, Yukina nodded brightly.

"Kaede-san, welcome to Japan!" the four host family members said at the same time.

* * *

><p>"Well Kaede-san, is Japan different from Australia?" Yuusuke asked he drove the car.<p>

"Yes, Japan is a lot more urban, Australia is less populated." Crystal answered in perfectly enunciated Japanese.

"Oh, Kaede-san, your Japanese is really good, are you Japanese?" Shirako who was seated at the front on the passenger seat turned around as she asked her question.

Crystal felt her stomach sink as she shooked her head, "No, I learnt Japanese through school, anime and other Japanese videos. This is not my first time coming to Japan, I came to Japan once when I was in Year Ten for exchange." Crystal explained politely hoping Shirako wouldn't ask any question—Shirako sensed Crystal's unease and did not question any further.

"Look Kaede-nee-chan! That is Tokyo University!" Yukina happily chatted to Crystal for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

><p>"Shin, don't be so rude to Kaede-chan okay? She will be staying with us for a few years and would also be doing the same medical course as you in Tokyo University. Don't be so hostile. Despite her stoic nature, I feel that she is insecure about herself." Shirako stated as she entered Midorima's bedroom after dinner.<p>

Midorima sighed, "Why do you and Otou-san and Yukina say the same thing-nanodayo? I understand already, I…shouldn't be irritated with her when she did nothing." Midorima admitted slowly.

Shirako half-smiled at Midorima's reaction, she advanced to her son and poked him in his weak spot on his back, Midorima jerked and then looked at his mother with annoyance.

"O-Oi!"

"Shin, I think I might know why you are so irritated, you like Kaede-chan as well right?" Midorima was about to deny straightforwardly when he noticed the dreamy look on Shirako's face.

"She is such an innocent polite girl. So quiet, mature and refined. I wish I had a daughter like her." white roses seemed to bloom behind Shirako.

'_Are we even talking about the same thing?_' Midorima thought to himself silently.

* * *

><p>"Midorima-san, what do you enjoy doing?" Crystal asked as Midorima took her out in the morning for a brief tour around the suburb.<p>

"I enjoy basketball and play the piano-nanodayo." Midorima answered, Crystal was still not used to the 'nanodayo' Midorima added to the end of his sentences so it took her a while for her to understand.

"Oh…Also, why does Midorima-san always carry a different object with him every day and bandage his left fingers?" Crystal asked with her tone kept in monotone—she had noticed the 'lucky items' Midorima brought with him everyday.

With a sigh, Midorima answered, "I listen to a radio station called Oha Asa that predict how lucky each horoscope will be every day and I buy lucky items in according to it so I can keep my luck at the maximum level-nanodayo."

"Oh I see." Crystal gave Midorima a polite smile, "then which horoscope sign is Midorima-san's?"

"Cancer." Midorima answered with no hesitation, he was met with silence.

'_As I thought, someone who doesn't understand the importance of such_-' Midorima's thoughts was interrupted by the words Crystal was chanting under her breath.

"Hmm, stubborn, apparently creative, thinks out of the box, acts confident while feeling unconfident about their choices…" Midorima's emerald orbs widened upon hearing Crystal reciting the said personality of a Cancer.

"How would you know about the traits of a Cancer-nanodayo?" Midorima with surprise.

"Oh, my best friend is a Cancer." Crystal turned and look up at Midorima as she explained with a deadpanned face.

'_You have friends?_' Midorima silently thought to himself.

"Strangely enough though, my friend's and mine horoscope are completely incompatible with each other yet we are very close." Crystal continued with a flat voice, now that caught Midorima's attention.

"Kaede, which horoscope are you?" Midorima asked seriously.

"Huh? Oh, I am a Capricorn, the least compatible horoscope with a Cancer and most compatible with a Taurus." Crystal stated in monotone. Midorima stared at the blank girl for a moment before turning away.

"I see, let's go." Midorima replied indifferently as he suddenly sped up his walking speed and walked away.

Crystal didn't know why, but as soon as she told Midorima that she was incompatible with a Cancer, she felt that he suddenly got really cold.

'_Did I say anything wrong?_' Crystal thought albeit worriedly.

* * *

><p>"Oh Kaede-chan, how was the walk with Shin?" Shirako asked as she made breakfast.<p>

"It was good." Crystal answered flatly as she took off her outer jacket she wore for the small tour she had with Midorima.

"Was Shin rude to you again?" Shirako asked worriedly, Crystal shooked her head.

"No, Midorima-san just seemed to have gotten slightly distant when I told him that I was the least compatible horoscope with him." Crystal stated in monotone, Shirako could barely stifle a sigh.

"Oh, sorry about that Kaede-chan." Shirako apologised as she switched on the stove and began to heat the pan,

"He socialises with the people who apparently are 'compatible' with him and treats the ones whom he is not compatible with coldly." Shirako explained.

"That is a…unique personality." Crystal stated hesitantly upon understanding Midorima's behaviour, Shirako sighed.

"Yes, my son is very strange, but I am glad he wasn't rude to you."

"No, Midorima-san is not a bad person, I just think he might be enforcing his toughness a bit too much. He reminds me of an anime tsundere…" Crystal observed, Shirako gave the black-haired-maiden a smile.

At the mention of anime, a happy grin appeared on Crystal's face.

"I thought he was a tsundere, Yukina like to watch anime so I watched a few with her. Shin is a bit of a tsundere isn't he?" Shirako replied as she cracked an egg and was adding the salt into the pan when she noticed the child-like smile Crystal's face, she was really surprised—Crystal always seemed so distant.

"Kaede-chan, I didn't expect you to have such a child-like smile on your face." Shirako noted with a secretive smile on her face.

"Huh?" the smile faded off Crystal's face, "I just really like anime." Crystal stated with a controlled expression.

"I am glad, when I first saw you, you appeared so distant and serious, I am glad you have a childish side."

Crystal's chocolate orbs widened by a fraction and her expressions changed, however, all Shirako heard in reply was a quiet, "Oh."

* * *

><p>"Where would you like to visit today Kaede-san?" Yuusuke asked Crystal during breakfast.<p>

"I would probably need to go to Tokyo University to get most of the paperwork done." Crystal answered stoically as she chewed on her rice.

"Oh that is good, Shin, why don't you go with Kaede-chan?" Shirako asked smilingly to Midorima who was wearing his trademark frown.

"Huh? Why me?" Midorima blurted, his frown deepened.

"Because both your father and I have work to do and it is probably the best to get the paperwork done as quickly as possible." Shirako explained with a knowing smile.

"Kaede can go by herself, I do not need to tag along with her-nanodayo." Midorima replied, Yukina placed her ceramic bowl down on the table with a 'thump', ran towards her older brother and tackled the green-head to the floor.

"Don't be so rude to Kaede-nee-chan Shin-nii!" Yukina shouted angrily and the two siblings began to tackle each other—one attacking, one defending while shirking away.

Crystal almost smiled, Yukina was such a tomboy that she reminded her of her own younger brother at home.

"Get off me Yukina!" Midorima shouted with irritation as he shoved his sister off him. He sighed when he realised that his silky green hair was in a mess and his glasses were tilting weirdly on his nose. Sitting upright, he adjusted the lopsided glasses on his nose and smoothed his hair back to its original position.

"Alright, I will go-nanodayo!" Midorima announced with obvious annoyance once he realised that the whole room was silent—waiting for his reply, Yukina brightened dramatically and gave her older brother a hug.

"O-Oi!"

"I love you Shin-nii!" Yukina stated smilingly as she hugged Midorima's neck.

"Ahh...alright, alright just get off me would you?" Midorima stated with forced irritation as his cheeks turned pink. Crystal couldn't help but stifle a grin at Midorima's tsundere-ness as he pushed his younger sister away.

* * *

><p>"Thankyou Midorima-san for accompanying me." Crystal stated as she walked home with Midorima from Tokyo University.<p>

"I wouldn't have done it if Yukina wasn't so annoying-nanodayo." Midorima retorted with eyebrows that was quirking upwards in annoyance, the corners of Crystal's lips almost tilted upwards.

"Midorima-san really is a tsundere." Crystal stated flatly with a blank expression.

"Shut up!"

"There is nothing wrong with being a tsundere, Midorima-san, I am a bit of a tsundere as well." Crystal confessed honestly with a straight face.

'_How can you say that so honestly-nanodayo?_' Midorima thought as he mentally face-palmed.

"Oh hello Akashi, you came back from England recently huh?" Midorima greeted the person he was speaking to on the other side of the line on the phone placidly.

"Yes, I am going to Tokyo University as well-nanodayo." Midorima replied calmly.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow." Midorima then sighed, "I will probably have this girl stuck next to me though—she is a student who would be doing the same course as me who came from overseas-nanodayo." Midorima added.

"Alright, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **I know this chapter is boring.

I know.

I know.

I know.

But I hope you guys would leave a review or somethin' so I can hang onto okay?

Ne~

-Empress-dono


	3. Akashi Seijuurou

Chapter Two: Akashi Seijuurou

"Midorima, you really sound a little different, I would like to play shogi with you again." the velvety, masculine voice from the other side of the line stated in his usual smooth way.

"What are you talking about Akashi-nanodayo?" Midorima answered calmly, somehow when he was around Akashi, the tone and the way Akashi spoke in really calmed him down.

From the other side of the line, Midorima could hear Akashi laugh.

"Everyone change Midorima, even I do." Akashi stated placidly. However, there was something that irritated Midorima about Akashi—he sometimes spoke in such a mysterious way that would be understandable and confusing at the same time.

"By the way, I have a souvenir for you from England, come to my classroom tomorrow to pick it up." Akashi added.

"Okay, I understand, I will probably have this girl from Australia tagging with me tomorrow though-nanodayo." Midorima answered.

Midorima could hear Akashi pause for a moment.

"Akashi?"

"Yes, okay, I understand. I will see you tomorrow Midorima."

"Bye Akashi."

* * *

><p>"Ikusen no mirai yori wo…" Crystal sang under her breath as she walked from the station to Tokyo University with Midorima.<p>

"Isshun no ima wo tsuyoku…ikitai." Crystal was slowly getting into the mood.

"Naraku no hotori da sa-"

"Oi! Will you shut up? You're so annoying-nanodayo!" Midorima stated angrily at the raven-haired who was blinking at him calmly. Instead of getting annoyed, the hint of a smile was present on the maiden's face.

"Midorima-san sounds just like Katy!" Crystal stated happily before launching back into her song.

"..Kakete yuukeru anata to nara, mau kaze no gotoku…"

Midorima could only endure Crystal's soft singing for the rest of the walk because he knew, none of his insults could affect the girl.

* * *

><p>Crystal stopped by the front gates of Tokyo University, her chocolate orbs widened with shock and fear once seeing the amount of people there were.<p>

The day when Crystal went with Midorima to Tokyo University to deal with the paperwork, there was barely anyone, but now, standing by the front gates of Tokyo University where she could see crowds of people swarming anywhere, Crystal's first thoughts were about escape.

Midorima seemed unaffected as he nonchalantly stepped into the school yards, Crystal followed close behind him. He was the only person she knew and thus her anchor in such an unfamiliar environment. She couldn't ignore the stares the different students were shooting her, she could just see the words forming on their lips.

"_The transfer student…"_

"_Apparently, she is Chinese…"_

"_Wow, she is prettier than I thought!"_

"_Did she just get into this place with money alone?"_

Words, such mere words that Crystal knew that she shouldn't care about was slowly getting into her, the stares…they were staring too much…she wanted to escape from such a cramped place that was stagnant with people and their thoughts and words.

'_I can't! Mum and Dad paid so much money for me to come here! But…I am so afraid…_'

Instinctively, Crystal grabbed onto Midorima by the back of his jacket, stopping him abruptly.

"Oi, what do you-" Midorima was going to launch into one of his irritated speeches but one look at Crystal's lowered head and slumped shoulders and only spelled out exhaustion. From her small lips that was red from biting it so much, Midorima was sure he could see words forming from it.

"_S-Sorry…can we…get to class quickly?"_

Midorima was surprised, he had never thought that the transfer student from Australia would have any sort of weakness, even if she did, he thought he would never see it. Yet, he was witnessing it now. Even though he was unwilling to comply with Crystal's request, he still nodded as well.

"Alright, I will be quick-nanodayo."

* * *

><p>"Th-Thankyou Midorima-san." Crystal stated breathlessly as she collapsed on the desk she chose.<p>

"Hmm," Midorima answered as he pushed his glasses up, "Why did you panic in the crowd?"

Crystal sighed and sat up, "I dislike being stared at, commented on and to be judged by people who do not know me. I…" Crystal laid back on her desk, her chocolate orbs with more feeling than ever, "I…lack self-confidence."

"Ka…" the words died in Midorima's throat, he didn't know how to react-he had never really had a heart-to-heart talk with anyone before.

Silence descended between the two for a brief moment before Crystal sat up again and gave Midorima a smile that lacked cheer, "My mother told me that if I ever were to get married, my marriage will most likely end in a divorce because my husband wouldn't be able to put up with how distant I am."

Midorima was caught by surprise at Crystal's open-hearted statement, he opened his mouth for a short while before closing it, "I don't care." he retorted coldly before turning away, his left fingers stroking his lucky item of the day

"I do not care Midorima-san, I just felt like saying it out aloud, it did not matter if Midorima-san cared or not." Crystal answered flatly as she took out her book and began to read, all in her usual, expressionless face.

'_Just how quickly does this girl change?!_' Midorima thought to himself.

* * *

><p>"My name is Crystal but please call me by Kaede." Crystal muttered with an expressionless face and a lowered head upon introducing herself to the entire class from her desk just like everyone else in the class who had introduced before her.<p>

"Ne, Kaede-san, are you the rumoured student who came from Australia?" a girl which Crystal knew to be called Mizutani Haruka called from her desk as she waved her hand.

Crystal turned her chocolate eyes to the girl with dark brown hair and azure blue eyes and on purposely didn't make any eye contact but rather, looked at the girl between her slim eyebrows. She had thought the girl looked quite demure and gentle with the pretty Asian look.

**(A/N): I know Asians don't have blue eyes, but think of the appearance of these characters in the anime way…now do you get it? **

"Yes." her answer due gasps from the students in the class. "Yes, I came from Australia." she repeated with a flat voice.

"Oh my, then do you have like pet kangaroos or something?" one boy asked excitedly, Crystal internally face-palmed.

'_Please do not ask such stupid questions_.' Crystal thought with masked irritation.

"No, kangaroos are like animals like monkeys or lions—they have their own natural habitat and cannot be pets." Crystal answered evenly, the boy groaned.

"Are there these black-people with paintings done on themselves?" one girl asked, Crystal nodded.

**(A/N): I do not know what is the Japanese translation for people with extreme dark skin like Africans and Islanders but for Chinese, the proper translation just means 'black people', I know it may sound racist but I am being legit here, so I am gonna call the Aboriginals 'black-people' in this context.**

"Yes, they are called Aboriginals, they were the indigenous people of Australia." Crystal answered informatively.

The sensei tried to calm everyone down, however, one final question was asked.

"Hey, Kaede-san, what is your cultural background? You are definitely not a Westerner and is obviously an Asian judging by your Asian-look, but which country are you from?"

Crystal froze, this was the dreaded question that she had been hoping not to be asked, judging by the curious look on the person's face, he probably wasn't meant to have any ill intention behind it.

Crystal took a breath, "I…I am Chinese."

Her response was met with silence—she knew this was going to happen. Japan was definitely not on its best relationship with China so Japanese people detest anything to do with China…well, the majority of Japanese people are like that anyway, well the same goes for most Chinese people, so there is nothing Crystal can say about it.

"Um, Kaede-san, you may sit down now." the sensei announced amidst the awkward silence, Crystal nodded and sat down.

'_Maybe I should've said that I was Singaporean or Malaysian…_' Crystal thought glumly as she silently pressed the recording button on her pen as she began to copy down the notes the teacher wrote, '_No, I don't want to lie…'_

'_Hmph…as Oha Asa predicted, Capricorns are going to have a bad day today-nanodayo_.' Midorima thought as he cast a glance to Crystal's direction.

'_No, I definitely am not going to lie, I do not dislike my heritage. I am proud of the five thousand years of Chinese history, I am proud of my heritage. I am also proud that Japan inherited some of China's culture in the Tang Dynasty, so there is nothing I should be ashamed about_.' Crystal thought determinedly as she jotted everything the teacher said.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaede." Crystal was surprised that someone was going to talk to her during break even though she had revealed her heritage, she looked up—it was Mizutani, when Crystal first saw her, she had thought that Mizutani looked so demure and quiet, but judging by how many times the teacher told Mizutani off, Crystal knew that she had misjudged the girl.<p>

"Oh hello Mizutani-san." Crystal greeted the brown-haired-maiden blinkingly with surprise.

Mizutani placed her lunchbox on the stunned Crystal's desk before looking up with a questioned look, "You wouldn't mind for me to have lunch with you right?"

"N-No, I don't mind at all!" Crystal smiled gratefully.

"Oi." Midorima entered the classroom and placed a can of peach-flavoured drink on Crystal's desk, Crystal looked up at the serious green-head with eyes that widened just by a tiny fraction and parted lips.

"I went to get myself a drink and bought this on the way. Capricorns' lucky item is a peach-flavoured drink for today, n-not that I wanted to buy it for you or anything-nanodayo." Midorima quickly tried to act nonchalant about his actions but miserably failing, he quickly adjusted the glasses sitting on his nose before walking off to have his lunch by himself on his desk.

"Wait Midorima-san." Crystal called, Midorima turned around, "Thankyou very much." Crystal thanked with a grateful smile that was mostly natural, Midorima was caught off-guard by Crystal's smile as it was the first time he saw the stoic raven-head smile.

"Would Midorima like to have lunch with us?" Crystal asked.

"I refuse." Midorima answered without even giving Crystal another glance.

'_Oh okay…be the tsundere you want to be Midorima_.' Crystal thought as she turned to face Mizutani.

"Oh, by the way, Mizutani-san, do you like anime?" Crystal asked hopefully, this was the only question she liked to ask as anime and books were her only connection to the outside world.

"Oh my god! I do too! Did you watch Akame ga Kill? It is so bloody awesome!" Mizutani's blue eyes widened with excitement just as Crystal's chocolate orbs seemed to sparkle with happiness.

Let's just say, Crystal and Mizutani talked non-stop about anime all until lunch finished.

* * *

><p>"Well you sure are happy-nanodayo." Midorima duly noted upon hearing the maiden hum another anime opening which he knew to be the opening for Barakamon because Yukina watched it and made him play it on piano. The two of them were walking on the hallways to the exit of the building.<p>

"I am surprised Midorima-san noticed. I thought Midorima-san would be a self-centred, prideful, stubborn person who pushed away anyone close to him." Crystal stated with a deadpanned expression-the expression she always wore.

"Urusai, you are so noisy-nanodayo." Midorima snapped, he knew what Crystal said was true.

"Ano, Midorima-san," Crystal began innocently, "one of my friends—who was a Taurus, told me that if Person A is telling Person B to shut up about something that was about himself, the more Person A is agreeing to it. So technically, Midorima-san is agreeing that he is some who is: self-centred, prideful and stubborn-" Crystal started to count things down on her fingers with an expressionless face that hid the joy behind it.

"Would you shut up-nanodayo?!" Midorima cut in with annoyance.

"See, see?" Crystal stated with a plain expression before turning away and laughing.

"Why are you laughing-nanodayo!?" Midorima was now even more annoyed.

The two of them walked out of the front gates and Crystal returned to humming an anime opening that was now for **(Why can't I do Kuroko no Basket?)** Nagi no Asukara when Midorima heard hasty footsteps becoming louder and louder behind them.

"Midorima!" Midorima turned upon hearing a familiar masculine, Crystal was in such a daze humming the tune of Ebb and Flow that she couldn't recognise the man's voice but just knew that Midorima had to see someone and she was going to wait for him as he walked away from her for a moment to talk to whoever that person was.

"Akashi, what is it?" Midorima asked as he stepped towards the redhead who had grown a bit since the start of high school, he was now a metre and seventy-seven and he was perfectly fine with his height now.

"The souvenir from England, you forgot to pick it up." Akashi explained as he took out a package from his outer jacket.

"Ah…" Midorima didn't know what sort of excuse he should use that would explain that he remembered to pick it up but just didn't want to pick it up.

Akashi handed the package to Midorima.

"Thanks." Midorima tore open the package, it was the special edition recording of a famous pianist's classical pieces. Midorima raised his head and his emerald orbs met the shorter male's heterochromatic orbs of amber and scarlet.

"Um Akashi, thankyou." Midorima stated rather nervously, it was the first time that he had decided to thank someone properly since graduation from high school.

"You are welcome Midorima." Akashi replied smoothly—he really was the Akashi from middle school—charismatic, calm and always in control, he was also Midorima's rival. Even though Midorima knew Akashi was way above him and would probably best him in every single thing he was capable of, it was still hard to not be competitive when around him. He seemed too perfect—even more so now that Akashi had lost his strong attachment to winning in Winter Cup three years ago.

The two men stood facing each other for a brief second before Midorima half-turned, "Well Akashi, I need to get going now, bye, I will see you tomorrow." Midorima gave Akashi a brief wave before walking away, giving Akashi his back.

"Wait Midorima." Akashi called out, Midorima turned, surprised as he turned to look at Akashi.

"You really have changed now Midorima, in a way that makes me want to compete against you in a match of shogi once again." Akashi stated while smiling.

Midorima's emerald orbs widened, out of everyone he knew, he least expected Akashi to say those words to him. He remembered the frustrations of losing to Akashi again and again in every single thing: school work, shogi and finally basketball. However, perhaps all of that was now left in the past, in the years of middle school and high school. Perhaps, it is time to rewrite everything on a fresh page.

Slowly, Midorima nodded solemnly, "Okay" this was his resolve to Akashi's request and he was expecting Akashi to say something in reply. However, Akashi didn't answer, Akashi wasn't looking at him anymore, the widened, piercing heterochromatic orbs of the redhead was now focused on a figure standing behind Midorima. The green-head turned and slowly realised who Akashi was looking at with shock—Crystal. The maiden now had a book in her hand and was showing half of her face to Midorima and Akashi due to the position she was standing in.

As if he was in a daze, Akashi turned towards Midorima, surprising the tall green-head with the expression of bewilderment he had on his face.

"Midorima, who is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): So what do you think?**

**I dunno if Midorima is supposed to be that tsundere-like, if any of you can recommend me the few episodes of Midorima being extremely tsundere, then please do. I just so happened to read so many fan fics with Midorima in it that I don't know his real personality anymore.**

**Also, tell me who you are shipping Crystal with, ne~**

**Any suggestions or criticisms are also welcomed!**

**-Empress-dono**


	4. Takao Kazunari

Chapter Three: Takao Kazunari

"Midorima, who is she?" Akashi's voice sounded full of bewilderment and hope, Midorima blinked and quickly adjusted the glasses sitting on his nose.

"She is the student from Australia, she is called Crystal but she asks everyone to call her Kaede-nanodayo." Midorima answered, wondering how such a quiet and socially awkward girl could have any sort of relationship with the son and heir to one of Japan's largest companies.

Then, as if everything was in slow motion, the raven-haired maiden slowly turned around and looked Midorima nonchalantly.

"Midorima-san, may we go home now?" Crystal asked as she stared at Midorima, then her eyes seemed to twitch slightly as a faint frown appeared on her face and her chocolate orbs slowly turned to the redhead standing behind Midorima. Her orbs widened and for the fracture of a second, Midorima could see Crystal suddenly creasing the page of her book with her pinched fingers.

"…A-Akashi-kun…" Crystal's voice was flat but Midorima could tell from the slight falter in her voice that she was surprised and obviously unprepared for his appearance. Crystal moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue and her front teeth bit on her bottom lip endlessly—a habit she did when there was nothing else to fill the silence.

"I am sorry, Akashi-kun. I made Akashi-kun upset the last time I called." Crystal's voice was now under control with her usual straight, flat tone.

"Kaede...I." Akashi muttered, there was pure shock on his face as he slowly stepped towards the raven-haired girl. Other than the girl's lips that was moving and her hands cracking the fingers, the long black ponytail that was sitting on her right shoulder along with her entire body was immobile.

"Kaede, it is alright now. Now that you are here. Now that you have upheld your end of the promise…it is all fine now." Akashi stated as a smile slowly spread on his face, it was a happy smile. Midorima was stunned, it wasn't that he haven't seen Akashi smile happily, he was just really surprised that Crystal's appearance could make Akashi smile like that.

"Mhmm…." Crystal's gaze was on the ground as she replied, not exactly buying what Akashi just said and not looking at him either. Two girls walked out of the gates of Tokyo University, took one look at the trio standing by the sidewalk before whispering loudly to each other about the Chinese girl's possible relationship with one of the most famous man in Japan. While Crystal felt uncomfortable on the inside, Akashi and Midorima didn't even notice the two female students.

Akashi took the final step towards Crystal, the two were standing really close to each other now. Crystal was still looking at the ground and Akashi still had the ghost of a smile on his face, Midorima was just watching the two, confused, surprised.

Slowly, the redhead raised his arm above Crystal's height level and was slowly lowering his hand on the maiden's head, Crystal flinched and closed her eyes, as if expecting Akashi to punch her on the head. Akashi slightly frowned at Crystal's reaction before smiling and gently patting Crystal's head. Her hair still felt the same, in the same, soft, silky and slightly dry way.

Upon feeling the gentle pat on her head, Crystal opened her eyes and locked gazes with Akashi who was staring gently down at her.

"I…" Crystal began.

"Don't be upset anymore Kaede…" Akashi soothed softly, upon realising that Akashi was really fine, Crystal's eyes was immediately filled with her usual colour. Raising her hands, Crystal removed Akashi's hand from her head.

"Akashi-kun do know that every pat Akashi-kun makes is making me lose brain cells right?" Crystal asked with her usual, expressionless expression.

Akashi smiled, "You are finally the Kaede I know. Do not worry about what you said to me before, I was never upset at you."

Crystal gave Akashi a small smile which Akashi knew to be forced—the sort of smile which was called for at those sort of situations.

"You are also with Midorima, despite him being a tsundere, he is a really nice person." Akashi added with a reassuring tone, Crystal nodded.

"I know, Midorima-san is actually a really gentle person." Crystal stated.

'_Oi, don't just say things as if I am not there! Even though you guys are kind of complimenting me-nanodayo._' Midorima thought with annoyance, his dark green eyebrows pointing upwards from the ends as a 'tsk' escaped his lips.

Akashi suddenly checked the time on his phone, "Oh, I need to go now Kaede, I will see you tomorrow." Akashi stated with a wave as Crystal nodded slightly, he was taking a few steps back when he realised that Midorima was still there.

"And see you tomorrow Midorima." Akashi added smoothly.

"Ah, bye Akashi." Midorima knew he was neglected but no way was he going to make what he was feeling evident.

As Akashi walked a considerable distance away, Midorima turned to the raven-haired girl.

"Alright Kaede, we should go now-nanodayo." Midorima announced, Crystal nodded but did not reply.

The two of them walked in silence for a while with Midorima walking in front of Crystal in the perfect posture of a straightened back and eyes staring forwards and the maiden walking a few steps behind the green-head with her head lowered, staring at the cracks between the concrete slabs on the road. Finally, Midorima finally voiced the question that has been pestering him for quite a while.

"Er, Kaede," Midorima began awkwardly as he stared forwards, determined not to make any eye contact, Crystal looked up.

"Yes Midorima-san?" Crystal asked.

"What is your relationship exactly with Akashi-nanodayo? I mean, it is not like I really care or anything…" Midorima added the second sentence while speaking in twice the usual speed. Crystal blinked-she did not understand why the green-head had to add the second part but was also quite surprised at his question.

"Oh…Akashi-kun…is a friend I suppose." Crystal answered seriously in her usual flat tone, however that wasn't exactly what Midorima wanted, Crystal could tell with the slight 'tsk' that escaped from his lips the moment she called Akashi a 'friend'.

"What?" Crystal demanded, "Akashi-kun is an…important friend." the two final words were spoken after a slightly uncomfortable silence.

"I met him when I went on a three-month Japanese tour for school. We each had to go to a different Japanese school for almost three months and I was sent to Rakuzan High School. That was how I met Akashi-kun." Crystal explained, she knew this was the reply Midorima wanted, not just a vague sentence about her relationship with Akashi.

"I see." Midorima replied with a passive voice as he stared forwards, a nonchalant expression on his face and didn't say any other thing for the trip home.

'_Did I say something wrong again? Ahh! Crystal! You must have upset him again!_' Crystal thought with a placid face that masked her inner emotions perfectly.

* * *

><p>Upon crossing the threshold of the Midorima family's house with Midorima, Crystal was immediately welcomed by the smiling Shirako dressed in her usual indigo kimono..<p>

"Welcome home," Shirako smiled motherly and Crystal gave the slim, middle-aged-woman a slight bow as Midorima just walked past with an annoyed expression.

"Ara~" Shirako commented smilingly on Midorima's reaction as her son climbed up the stairs to his bedroom that was right across from Crystal's.

"What happened to Shin today?" Shirako asked with a smiling face, Crystal sighed.

"I really do not know what happened. We met Akashi-kun—Itoh-san knows Akashi Seijuurou-kun right?" Crystal asked, Shirako nodded as she began to gesture the maiden into the kitchen where she served her green tea.

"Yes, I do know Akashi-kun, he has always been Shin's rival." Shirako answered as she poured the brewed green tea and handed Crystal the tea cup delicately, the raven-haired-maiden received the tea with a slight fumble.

"Really? I never knew that Midorima-san saw Akashi-kun that way." Crystal exclaimed in her usual placid face and voice, she sipped her tea and couldn't help but think that the tea tasted like seaweed—a very strange flavour indeed.

Shirako chuckled, "Shin is a prideful child, he always try his hardest in everything he was possibly skilled in and when he came across something he did not do so well at, he would secretly practice that skill until he would not do so badly in that certain thing." the beautiful lady explained with a slight sigh as she sipped on her tea.

Crystal nodded, "I admire Midorima-san, he tries his best in everything, is so organised and caring. He really is a nice person, I would like to learn his good points."

Shirako smiled, "Oh, so Kaede-chan can see the other side of Shin that he desperately tries to hide?" she commented suggestively.

"Huh?" Kaede asked, not quite getting the question, Shirako shooked her head and waved Kaede to continue.

"It is just today, when my classmates were giving me the cold-shoulder, Midorima-san bought me a can of peach-flavoured drink and told me it was my 'lucky item' for the day. Even though he denied that he was even the tiniest bit worried, I know that he must have cared enough to have bought that drink with money from his own pocket." Crystal explained seriously, Shirako smiled secretly behind her indigo kimono sleeves.

"I am glad that Kaede-chan is around, Shin's deeds out of kindness usually goes unnoticed, but I am glad that Kaede-chan noticed the motive behind his actions." Shirako stated, a slight smile appeared on Crystal's face.

"However, why were the students giving you the cold-shoulder Kaede-chan?" Shirako asked with anxiety and anger.

"It is nothing for Itoh-san to be worried about—I will manage on my own." Crystal stated with the shadow of a smile on her face.

"Continuing with what I was just about to say: at times Midorima-san reminds me a lot of myself when I am in front some of my friends. I can be a bit of tsundere sometimes too. I am also extremely rude and straightforward when I am criticising my friend's mistakes." Crystal confessed.

There was a slight silence before Midorima entered the kitchen and slammed his palms on the kitchen table.

"What are you guys doing, discussing about me-nanodayo?!" he spoke in a loud voice, obvious irritation in his eyes and voice.

"Oh, do not pride yourself so much Midorima-san, as if Midorima-san is worthy enough for Itoh-san and I to talk about." Crystal stated, deadpanned as she stared blankly into Midorima's emerald orbs.

"Besides," Crystal continued sadistically, Midorima stared at the calm teen in front of him with horror, he knew where this conversation was going to lead to.

"…If Midorima-san believed that we were talking about him, then does that not mean that he was eavesdropping? That is sure an unhealthy hobby for such a prideful man." Crystal commented with a placid face as she pretty much gave Midorima an indirect slap on his pride.

"O-Oi!"

"…And does that not mean that he is insecure about himself and needs to know what others are talking to make sure they were not talking about Midorima-san? I never knew that Midorima-san was such a weak person." Crystal added indifferently, Midorima now was really cornered—he could not think of a comeback.

"Sh-Shut up!" Midorima shouted out on reflex out of embarrassment.

Crystal ignored Midorima and continued, "Wow Midorima-san, here I thought that Midorima-san was only cocky, arrogant, self-centred, tsundere, aggressive, however, I never knew that I would also add an 'insecure' onto the list as well. Wow, what a huge shock." Crystal stated with mock amazement as she placed her hand over her mouth, her eyes staring into Midorima's eyes passively.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY-NANODAYO!" Midorima roared.

Now Crystal couldn't take it anymore, she turned away from Midorima's angry face and silently laughed, Shirako laughed along with the young adult. Angry, confused, intimidated and embarrassed, Midorima turned from his classmate to his mother.

"O-OI! WHY ARE YOU TWO LAUGHING?!"

'_I am sorry Midorima-san, my friends at school used to pick on me because I was such an easy tease. I am sorry to say that there is someone even worse than me today. Midorima-san, just admit it—you are a masochist_.' Crystal thought as she silently laughed.

'_Oh, Kaede-chan is such a sadist. It would be fun to see how she would interact with Shin from now on._' Shirako thought as she laughed into her kimono's sleeves.

* * *

><p>Midorima and Crystal stood at Tokyo University's notice board, there were many flyers and posters for different clubs in the university, and with no hesitation, the raven-head signed her name on the Anime Club's sign-up sheet. The green-head stared at the board, deep in thought before he signed his name on the basketball club's sign-up sheet. Crystal gave the green-head a smile.<p>

"I heard that Akashi-kun is going to be in that club too!" Crystal stated, "Midorima-san and Akashi-kun were good friends in middle school, so I think you guys are going to get along in university too."

Midorima made no reply as the two of them headed to class.

"Huh? Midorima-san, do not tell me you are still mad!" Crystal stated, albeit worriedly.

"I'm not-nanodayo!" Midorima retorted angrily before muttering under his breath, "Capricorns are so hard to deal with-nanodayo."

* * *

><p>Classes finished, Midorima walked out of the classroom with his notes, Crystal was near the back talking to Mizutani heatedly about how anime girls with light pink hair are annoying, with Mizutani laughing more at Crystal's animated facial expressions and how deep she was going into the topic than actually listening.<p>

The two girls took a seat in the shade of the trees on the benches where they opened their separate bento boxes.

"Kaede have you read Hirunaka no Ryuusei?" Mizutani asked, ready to launch into one of her heated conversations, Crystal shooked her head.

"No, the manga is about a student dating her teacher-no, no, no." Crystal repeated.

"Huh? But it is not like that…!"

"No, no, no. I dislike those sort of romance." Crystal answered back flatly as she stared into the distance.

The shadow of a man was casted between the two girls, Crystal and Mizutani looked up.

"Oh, Akashi-kun." Crystal greeted with a slight wave.

"Hey Akashi." Mizutani greeted placidly, Crystal was surprised: she didn't know Mizutani knew Akashi. The fact that Mizutani greeted Akashi with no honorific also meant that she knew him quite well too.

"Hello Mizutani, Kaede." Akashi answered as he approached Crystal.

"Sorry to interrupt you two's lunch, may I speak to Kaede for a moment?" Akashi requested, Mizutani nodded and Crystal stood up, leaving her bento lunch box on the bench.

"I will be back soon." she promised as she walked off with Akashi.

Kaede returned a few minutes later, Mizutani looked up at her petite friend.

"So, what did Akashi want to talk to you about?" Mizutani asked.

"Oh, we were just exchanging contact details." Kaede waved off breezily, she didn't want to tell Mizutani that Akashi would also be taking her on a sightseeing trip for Tokyo next week because she knew that the brown-haired loudmouth would tease.

"Anyway, how did Akashi-kun know Mizutani?" Kaede asked, Mizutani was chewing on her last bites of onigiri.

"Oh, we went to the same high school." Mizutani explained with a slight shrug.

"What? I went to Rakuzan when I was in Year Ten but I did not see Mizutani." Kaede stated flatly.

"Oh, I transferred in my second year to Akashi's class." Mizutani added.

"How do you know Akashi anyway? The two of you seem quite close." it was Mizutani's turn to ask.

"It, it is not like that. Akashi-kun and I are just friends I guess." Crystal stated calmly, Mizutani's blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"I bet you like him." Mizutani stated.

Crystal shooked her head violently, she knew Mizutani was going to misunderstand. The raven-head had a natural habit of blushing and appearing guilty when someone presses her with a question.

'_Face, do not blush! Do not blush!_' Crystal thought firmly in her head, but she could feel her cheeks redden as Mizutani repeated the statement.

"Look! Your face is red!" Mizutani exclaimed, pointing to the raven-head's face as she laughed.

"So you do like Akashi!"

"N-No I do not! My face just turns red when people press me with a question!" Crystal half-shouted in reply, completely losing her cool.

"Yeah, sure." Mizutani definitely wasn't buying it.

Crystal sighed, she knew this was going to happen.

* * *

><p>The afternoon classes finished, Crystal and Midorima were walking out of Tokyo university when-<p>

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!" there was a male voice, Midorima's eyes twitched and he immediately began to walk faster with Crystal following him.

"Shin-chan! Do not ignore me! Turn around!" the male continued, Crystal slowed down and abruptly halted Midorima by pulling him by the end of his jacket, she turned around.

"Oi! What are you doing that for-nanodayo?" Midorima asked angrily.

"Midorima-san, it seems that someone is calling you." Crystal stated as she pointed to a raven-haired man and a blank tall girl with blonde hair. Crystal's chocolate orbs widened.

"**Oh my God!**" Crystal stated in English with an Australian accent, "It is Izumi!"

"Huh? O-Oi!" Midorima called out upon seeing Crystal running towards the duo standing behind them.

Crystal ran up to the girl with the blonde hair, "Hello Izumi! It has been a while. I am Crystal." Crystal greeted happily. The girl with a blank face opened her mouth and with an 'ohh', slowly started to nod.

Midorima, who was now behind Crystal, raised an eyebrow.

"You know her?" Midorima asked, Crystal nodded.

"She is my friend from Rakuzan, Izumi Yuka." Crystal explained.

Midorima gave Crystal an irritated look, "Hey, I didn't need to be intro-" Midorima's retort was cut off by a male raven-head's call.

"Oh Shin-chan!" the medium-heighted raven-head male greeted Midorima loudly as he smirked, Midorima winced.

"What do you want Takao-nanodayo?" Midorima answered back in obvious annoyance.

"Hello Megane-kun." Izumi greeted from behind Takao, Crystal was unsurprised at the greeting, Izumi was an otaku after all but she couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Shut up." Midorima growled to Crystal and Izumi, Takao elbowed Midorima at the chest, the green-head turned to his raven-haired friend.

"Oh Shin-chan, I never knew you got yourself a girlfriend, she doesn't look too bad, you have hit a jackpot Shin-chan." Takao stated with a nod and a teasing face.

"Urusai Takao. Kaede isn't my girlfriend, she is just a student from Australia who is doing homestay at my house-nanodayo." Midorima denied, Takao pretended to not hear as he whistled.

"And at first-name basis too, wow you two sure are close." Takao laughed.

"I told you it is not like that!" Midorima lost his cool as he started to ramble why he was calling Crystal 'Kaede', Takao winked at Crystal.

"I know Shin-chan maybe a tsundere but his is not a bad guy-please take care of Shin-chan for me. I am Takao Kazunari, Shin-chan's buddy." Takao introduced himself with a smile, Crystal smiled back politely as she bowed.

"O-Oi!"

"I am Crystal but please call me Kaede." Crystal greeted, "It is a pleasure to meet you Takao-san."

"Just call me Takao." Takao requested, Crystal nodded, secretly smiling.

'_Capricorns are supposed to be attracted to people who are funny, I suppose I like Takao-kun that way_…' Crystal thought secretly to herself.

Izumi tugged Takao by his sleeve, Takao turned to Izumi.

"What is it Yuka-chan?" Takao asked with a smile.

"Tako, let's go and eat some takoyaki." Izumi stated with her usual airheaded look.

Takao pouted, "Don't call me an octopus Yuka-chan!" then he turned to Midorima, "Well, we are going to eat takoyaki, come with us Shin-chan!"

Crystal could almost see some strange bond between Takao and her friend, she was slightly saddened, knowing that Takao was probably taken by Izumi.

"Yeah, come with us Megane-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Izumi requested.

'_I am completely ignored_…' Crystal thought to herself silently, even though she was used to being ignored, she definitely did not enjoy it.

"I refuse." Midorima retorted, then Takao turned to Crystal.

"What about you Kaede-chan? Are you going to be a tsundere like Shin-chan?" Takao asked, Crystal shooked her head apologetically.

"I am sorry Takao-kun, I am already full, and besides, I need to go home with Midorima-san because I am still unfamiliar with the roads in Tokyo. Thank you for the invitation." Crystal stated with a polite smile and a bow before walking after Midorima.

**(A/N):** **I dunno if this was unexpected for any of you—how Crystal like Takao that is. Perhaps you guys may feel that this Crystal person seems unrealistic or something like that. Truth to be told, this 'Crystal', is actually, me. Everything about her is practically me. Other than the fact that she is a lot politer…however, I believe I can hone those skills in time.**

**By the way, Izumi Yuka, is actually someone real as well, I just kind of changed her personality a bit. She is dedicated to my friend Shana.**

**Mizuntani is dedicated to my friend B.L.**

**Katy is another friend of mine as well.**


	5. Club Mayhem (Part I)

Chapter Four: Club Mayhem (Part I)

"Ittekimasu!" Yukina and Crystal announced upon leaving the Midorima residence, it was a warm morning of mid-spring. As Crystal took Yukina to school, the two started talking to each other about all sorts of anime and manga of the season.

"Look Kaede-nee-chan!" Yukina cried upon seeing the off-seasonal sakura blossoms blooming in the trees.

"Hai, hai." Crystal answered placidly as she looked up to the pale-pink flowers that clouded the dark-brown branches.

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Crystal observed with a faint smile, she had seen cherry blossoms countless times in anime, but witnessing them in Japan is really something else. She zoned out for a moment as she suddenly thought back to her home in Australia, her smile disappeared, Yukina saw the look on Crystal's face.

"Ano…Kaede-nee-chan? Are you alright?" Yukina's words snapped Crystal out of her daydream, she peered sideways at the girl just half a head shorter than her.

"Hm? Yes Yukina-chan?" she asked with a polite smile.

"Don't you get homesick Kaede-nee-chan?" Yukina asked anxiously, peering up at the university student, the smile faltered on Crystal's face.

"Not at moment, I have been so busy at the moment that I do not get the chance to think about Australia too much." Crystal stated seriously before giving Yukina-chan a smile.

"And besides, with Midorima-san, Yukina-chan, Itoh-san and Midorima-ji-san helping me to move into Japan, why should I feel homesick?" Crystal forced a smile, now that she thought about it, these days, she has been feeling more tired than usual—could this be homesickness?

"Yay!" Yukina did not notice Crystal's thoughtful expression and returned to her usual cheery self.

"I was runnin' with Shin-nii this mornin', the sakura was so pretty but Shin-nii refused to admit that they were." Yukina commented, copying Kotoishi Naru from the anime _Barakamon_'s accent as she recalled what happened before breakfast when she was running her usual morning jog with her older, green-haired brother, Crystal smiled.

"As expected of the tsundere." Crystal commented with a slight smile, Yukina looked up to the petite raven-head who had her hair in the usual black ponytail.

"Kaede-nee-chan s'ould smile more often, yer always so serious." Yukina stated with Naru's accent from the Gotou Islands, Crystal thought the talk would've been more serious if Yukina didn't use Naru's accent.

"Yukina-chan for those sort of heart-to-heart conversations, it might be wise to not use an anime character's accent." Crystal advised in her usual serious tone.

"A'yup!" Yukina answered with an extremely 'Naru' grin, Crystal face-palmed as she attempted to hide her smile.

'_No of course you can't be homesick Crystal Zhen, you chose to come to Japan, Mum and Dad and Izzy were all so upset when you left you. You don't have the right to be homesick, otherwise Mum and Dad will be worried-again.' _Crystal thought to herself in English as she chased after the cheerful Yukina.

* * *

><p>Crystal was her usual quiet self on the train to Tokyo University, however Midorima noticed the expression on her face was more serious compared to her usual blank expression.<p>

'_Cancers ranked fourth today, with the lucky item being a keychain with anime characters on it—Kaede let me borrow her's. Cancers would also meet a Taurus that would most likely annoy them…I think I only know one Taurus at the moment…_' Midorima thought before he gave the quiet raven-head sitting next to him a slight glance.

'_Capricorns are ranked second last today, most likely Kaede is going to have pretty bad luck today…_' Midorima thought albeit anxiously as he stared the extremely absent-minded Crystal who wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings at all.

'_Hmph! Why should I trouble myself with her-nanodayo? And besides, she is the most incompatible with me-nanodayo!_' Midorima thought huffily when the thought of asking about Crystal's wellbeing entered his head. Thus, he said nothing to Crystal as he clutched Crystal's Hakuouki key ring in his bandaged left hand.

* * *

><p>Crystal and Midorima arrived at Tokyo University silently when Crystal's phone started to beep telling her that she had a text message. Midorima shot a sideway look to the petite female next to him as she hastily checked her mail.<p>

"Ah, it is Akashi-kun." Crystal announced expressionlessly before turning to Midorima.

"Midorima-san, Akashi-kun is telling me to meet him at C Block near the bike shed now, so I will not be going with Midorima-san with class." Midorima nodded seriously before Crystal turned away and ran off.

"Mami-chan…what did you want to say to me?" the good-looking blonde with black rectangular glasses asked teasingly as his grey cerulean eyes gazed into pale green ones. He placed his hands on the walls of the bike shed as he leant down on the flustered female. Completely blocking the girl from any access to escape.

"I-I…M-Mamura-kaichou…" the girl stuttered with a blushing face, the blonde smirked.

"You like me don't you Mami-chan?" he asked confidently as he smiled slyly down at the petite brunette.

"I-I…" the brunette could barely think of a reply as the blonde closed the distance between the two of them, their noses almost touching.

"You do know that I am engaged to Rika right?" the blonde asked as he placed a finger under the red-faced girl's chin.

"How naughty Mami-chan…" the blonde taunted as he continued to smile mischievously.

"I-I…am sorry…" the brunette mumbled stutteringly, her eyes not meeting his gaze.

"Oh?" the blonde commented upon seeing the look on the brunette's face.

"Just admit that you're in love with me…_Mami_." the blonde whispered as his nose touched the brunette's small one.

When the brunette made no reply, he leaned down the girl's shoulder and whispered in her ear, making the brunette wince.

"Well? Mami-chan?" the blonde asked.

"I-I…I l-love you M-Mamura-kaichou!" the girl cried out in a whisper, blushing profusely. Smirking, the tall blonde branded his tongue down from the girl's jaw down her neck, leaving the girl moaning helplessly as her neck glistened with the blonde's saliva.

"I knew you did…" the blonde whispered huffily from the brunette's neck "Mami-chan…now…shall I satisfy you?"

* * *

><p>Crystal ran breathlessly past the bike shed, she saw two couples heavily engaged in kissing. The tall male had dyed blonde hair, his long arms enveloped the petite blushing brunette girl tightly. Upon seeing this romantic scene, Crystal hastily turned away, but not before the blonde-haired male saw her approach. The blonde opened his closed cerulean grey eyes and narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired girl who was now running away from the scene.<p>

'_I'll remember her…_'

Crystal found Akashi at the spot he promised her and greeted him politely with a nod.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Akashi-kun." Crystal greeted softly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes—her usual smile, Akashi seemed sigh.

"Kaede, it is me, there is no need for you to be so polite and reserved in front of me." Akashi stated.

Kaede nodded as she slowly approached Akashi, she was only about half a metre away from him when suddenly, the redhead suddenly lunged forward and pulled the surprised raven-haired girl into an embrace. Even though it was normal in Australia for friends to hug each other, but as Crystal was Asian, doing such intimate things still left her stiff.

"What is Akashi-kun doing?" Crystal opted for the cold reply.

"I missed you Kaede." Akashi murmured into Crystal's ear. The raven-haired maiden's cheeks reddened for a moment before silently reminding herself that Akashi was only a friend of hers.

"Er…me too." Crystal muttered slowly, silence descended between them for a moment before Crystal spoke again.

"**I am so glad we are still friends Akashi.**" Crystal's voice was soft as she spoke in English and Akashi could trace the faint vulnerability in her tone as he stroked Crystal's soft, silky black hair. Crystal smiled faintly in Akashi's embrace, Akashi has always been so comforting to be with.

Slowly and gently, Crystal broke herself from the embrace and gave Akashi a faint smile.

"I am really happy Akashi-kun is here with me." a relieved smile appeared on Akashi's face.

"Yeah." he agreed. Suddenly, Crystal seemed to be aware that classes was starting in another five minutes and she suddenly became a little frantic.

"I should leave now Akashi-kun, I am looking forward to the sightseeing." Crystal's voice returned to her usual placid one.

Akashi was slightly disappointed that Crystal didn't trust him as much as before as he recalled how she used to drop her guard completely when she was him.

"Then I will see you after school." Akashi announced.

"Unh!" Crystal agreed and ran off.

Akashi watched the shoulder-length black hair in the usual swishing ponytail fade away into the distance nostalgically.

* * *

><p>Afterschool, Crystal went with Mizutani to the manga club meeting room, whereas Midorima went to the gym for basketball tryouts with Akashi. Izumi was already waiting for the two of them in the meeting room, she was Mizutani's friend as well from Rakuzan and the two of them seemed like the baka duo due to how jokey they were with each other. Crystal was chatting happily with Mizutani and Izumi when silence suddenly descended in the room and Crystal could hear a masculine voice whisper.<p>

"Mamura-kaichou is here!" Crystal looked from her seat and saw a smiling handsome blonde wearing rectangular glasses, his eyes were the colour of cerulean grey and had this certain charm about him that seemed to draw all the attention in the room to himself. Crystal blinked, did she see this guy from somewhere before? Unbeknownst to her, Mamura was the man she saw this morning by the bike shed with the petite brunette, however, as Crystal ran past them so quickly, she completely forgot the appearance of the man.

'_He must be Mamura-kaichou…it is hard to imagine a guy like him being an otaku though…_' Crystal thought as she watched the blonde walk to the front of the room with a chestnut-haired girl following docilely after him, Crystal gave the person next to her a brief shove.

"The girl next to Mamura-kaichou, is she his girlfriend?" Kaede asked, the male gave Crystal an annoyed look.

"Of course not! Mamura-kaichou's father is the vice-chairman of the school, Mami does not deserve Mamura-kaichou at all-she is just Mamura-kaichou's secretary! Mamura-kiachou is already fiancés with Hisoka Rika, the vice-president of the calligraphy club. To not even know that, you must be a newbie right?" the indigo-haired man asked as he turned to look at Crystal.

Crystal pretended not to hear as she placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh….Kaichou is talking." she stated as she turned to stare at the blonde president who was starting to make his announcement.

"This semester, the manga club and the anime club is going to work together to produce a manga and anime of the same story. We are planning to publish a romance manga that is set in modern-day Japan in a normal university. I believe it will be easier to write a Jousei manga and set in a university, more college members will like it as well…" the president of the manga club, Mamura Taichi explained, Crystal tried to not fall asleep as she chewed on her strawberry-flavoured mint—it really was a bit hard trying to understand Japanese perfectly if the language was her third.

"…thus, I would like our club to split into groups that would do different things—one group would be in charge of the script and another group would be in charge of the character designs and the drawings, obviously the drawing group would have more people, please set yourselves up." finally, Mamura stopped speaking and each club member chose the group that suited their own tastes, Crystal chose the script-writing group. Personally, as she was more of a backgrounds drawer and prefer writing so much more than to writing, it was only common sense that she chose the script-writing group. However, as she now seated herself in front of strangers—Izumi and Mizutani went to the drawing group—Crystal wasn't so sure.

She wasn't surprised at the looks the people in her group sent her, obviously with Chinese as her first language, English her second and Japanese her third, no one would really expect her to join a group that would need more language skills than artistic skills. Truth to be told, the writing group was full of people really skilled at all sorts of Japanese literature, so obviously, it would seem sort of idiotic for a girl like her to join a group such as this one, all of this was unknown to the ignorant and oblivious Crystal. She kept a calm exterior, faking ignorance to the glances her group members were giving her, however, as her pet hate was having people stare at her, it was a bit hard to hold down her nauseated feelings.

* * *

><p>Mamura walked to the table where the group of story writers was gathering and was a bit surprised when he saw an extra member sitting by the table. As he locked his gaze down on the 'extra' girl who had her dark hair tied in a ponytail, he immediately recognised her to be the girl who saw him when he was doing something pretty private with Mami and immediately knew that she was the first-year Chinese girl from Australia.<p>

"Well Crystal, what a pleasure for you to join us. Your Japanese must be truly excellent if you have chosen this group!" Mamura stated cheerfully as he carefully watched the girl squirm in her seat, all the other students sitting by the table turned their gaze onto the petite raven-head.

'_Did she see me…?_' Mamura thought as he hardened his look on the expressionless girl who was obviously avoiding her gaze. Mamura became even more suspicious, could the girl have realised who he was? Yet the girl made no reply and stayed mute, the blonde president could hear a sigh coming from next him.

"Mamura-kaichou was the person who wrote most of the script last year. He has won many writing competitions all over the world." one of the girls sitting next to Mamura explained, the blonde nodded with a smile, the quiet 'extra' looked up at him blankly before nodding in slight understand before speaking.

"I am not very skilled at Japanese, I just enjoy writing, that is all. It would be my pleasure to work with all of you." she stated stoically before bowing in her seat. Mamura secretly smirked. This girl will be working with them _if _she managed to not step out of her line and prove that she was useful. This girl obviously didn't know that not just _anyone _could enter the writing group.

"Then that is perfectly fine Crystal-san! It would also be my pleasure to work with you!" Mamura stated with a bow in his chair, the other group members followed the cordial president's lead.

'_**I am not liking something about this guy**_' Crystal thought with a shudder as she gave Mamura a slight suspicious frown. This action did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

'_So maybe she did see me…_' Mamura thought with an unseen smirk.

'_Zhen Crystal, I will have a nice time toying with you._'

* * *

><p>Tokyo University's gym was crowded with various people trying out for the first-strings. Midorima and Akashi entered the gym calmly and was promptly approached by an attractive, curvaceous pink-haired first year who smiling pleasantly at them.<p>

"Ah Akashi-kun! Midorin! It's been a while! I am the manager of this team!" the pink-head stated with her usual light, attractive voice.

"Ah, it has been a while Momoi." Akashi replied pleasantly with a faint smile, Midorima just nodded.  
><em>'Oha-Asa is correct yet again—I am going to be annoyed by a certain Taurus I know today….'<em> Midorima thought with a sigh as he saw Momoi.

"Ah Midorin~ I heard that Kae-chan came to Australia today and is living at your house…where is she?" Momoi asked, Momoi was Crystal's friend, the two of them met during the Winter Cup when they were in their first year of high school.

" 'Kae-chan'?" Midorima asked stiffly.

"Kaede." Momoi repeated with a smile.

"Ah," Midorima pushed up his glasses, "she is in the manga club, she is going home with me when club activities is over."

"Aw…" Momoi cooed, "Midorin saying such things make me believe that this tsundere might just fall in love."

"Shut up Momoi. What you just said was indeed irritating." Midorima reprimanded as he pushed up his glasses.

A certain raven-head approached them.

"Oh Akashi! Midorima! It has been a while huh?" a masculine, familiar voice stated pleasantly. With shock, the two of them turned their gaze from Momoi and to the tall raven-head in front of them.

"Nijimura-san?" Midorima and Akashi blurted in unison, Momoi giggled.

"Heehee, yes our captain from Teikou, Nijimura-san is here. He is the captain at Tokyo University." Momoi announced with a bright smile.

"It is good to see you again Nijimura-san." Akashi greeted with a curt nod.

**(A/N): God, I really can't write about Nijimura…**

"Ha, same goes for you Akashi. Inter-High and Winter Cup have been pretty interesting for the past few years when the _Kiseki no Sedai _were competing against each other." Nijimura answered before another figure approached him.

"Ah, Nijimura-san! It is ready." a familiar woman with short chestnut hair approached the four of them with her clipboard and began to talk to the raven-haired captain about the basketball tryouts. Midorima and Akashi immediately cringed when they recognised the woman and thought of the things this woman in front of them would make them do for basketball training.

"…Yep, okay…I got it." the female brunette nodded quickly upon hearing the captains instructions before turning to Midorima and Akashi with a menacing smile.

"Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, I know there are no actual official matches for university students, however, that does not mean I can go easy on you in training-be prepared." the short brunette stated smilingly as she cracked her knuckles. Nijimura, Akashi and Midorima and the other first-stringers sweat-dropped while the rest of the basketball players in the room froze with terror at the sight.

"Ah, Aida, there is no need for that, you are scaring the people trying out stiff." Nijimura stated calmly.

"Haha, I guess you're right Nijimura-san." the woman commented lightly.

"Well, today's tryout will begin with a first-string-worthy three-man drills. I am excited to see Midorima-kun and Akashi-kun's results!" the brunette stated before walking off smilingly.

"Aida Riko-san really is something huh?" Akashi was the first to break the silence that descended when the brunette walked away.

"Yes." Nijimura agreed with an awkward smile, "she may look innocent but she is a true devil genius on the inside."

* * *

><p>"Crystal-san, we have decided the story to be based in a Japanese university about a male Chinese first-year student, who after coming to the Japanese university, made no friends due to his introverted nature. And also because of his race, students and teachers avoided him as well. His life was in monotone until the approach of a cheerful female senpai. So what does Crystal-san think of this?" Mamura-kaichou asked smilingly. Crystal knew her reply should be a polite and careful one, judging by the cautious stares she was getting from the females and males all across the room. However, if she didn't make her answer frank, she didn't know any other way to answer it.<p>

"I dislike the storyline." Crystal answered with a deadpanned face, gasps could be heard within the room. Crystal exhaled calmly before adding.

"I have a distaste to any sort of storyline that has an older female in the relationship, same goes for this story. However, I would not mind working with this story…" Crystal sighed, it was no use, all of the people in the room—other than Mizutani and Izumi and a bare few others Crystal didn't know of—all had an angered look to her.

"How imprudent!" a girl sneered, Crystal ignored the girl's unattractive face and voice before turning to the blonde president.

"I hope Mamura-kaichou does not misunderstand, all I am saying, is that I do not like the storyline itself, but perhaps the character development and art may cover up my dislike for it. What I am saying is, despite me not liking the plot, I can work perfectly fine with it as long as the characters are not too unoriginal." Crystal exhaled deeply, she knew they were inconvinced, but at the same time, she couldn't stay patient like a saint forever, she never had much patience anyway.

"Who do you think you are? Just because you're from China and Australia doesn't mean you can just look down on anyone!" a voice in the room shouted followed with a chorus of 'yeah'. Crystal sighed, she has just about lost it.

"I was just putting forward my personal view about the unpolished storyline. I am not saying that there was anything bad with it, I was just saying I did not _like _it, however, I can _still work _with the storyline for our manga." due to annoyance, Crystal put extra emphasis on certain words, hoping that they understood. She knew that she was just wasting her breath when the smiling Mamura finally spoke.

"Crystal-san, you're behaving rather irrationally at the moment, please cool down for a moment outside." Mamura spoke smoothly in such a calm, slightly sympathetic tone as if _she _was the one with all the problem and not _him _that was just being extremely sensitive.

"Ah, I understand…" Crystal stated, trying to keep her cool composure as she stood up with her bag in tow before remembering the clichéd move they had in anime.

"Please excuse me." Crystal stated as she bowed before departing from the room, cursing in many colourful English words under her breath as she did so.

Once the door was perfectly shut behind her, Crystal walked silently down the hallway, her mind was full of English words she wanted to swear at Mamura but held herself back at, knowing that it was not right.

"**Fudging Mamura-kaichou…**" Crystal cursed under her breath in English as she picked up speed with her walk.

"**Fudging stupid Mamura-kaichou and his bunch of brainless underlings…**" Crystal muttered as she hastily turned around the corner, bumped and knocked over a person who cried out "ow" in a rather feminine voice. The fuming raven-head couldn't help but feel even more annoyed, why things was not going well for her today? However, looking down at the person she bumped into who was now sitting on the floor massaging her shoulder, the raven-haired maiden couldn't help but to feel slightly guilty.

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked as she knelt down and locked gazes with the girl who had long, silky caramel-coloured hair.

"Ah…" the girl's eyes were the colour of warm maple syrup. "I am quite alright." she assured with a gentle smile.

"You must be Zhen Crystal right? The Chinese student from Australia." the girl's voice wasn't high, but it was merry and nice to listen to.

"Ah…" Crystal's voice came out in her usual low, flat tone.

"Yes, my name is Crystal…but how would you know me?" she asked, her surprise was masked completely by her usual apathetic tone.

"Ah…" the girl smiled as she stood up, she was quite tall—about one metre and seventy, "my father is on the school council so he knew."

"Oh…then who are you?" Crystal asked as she looked up at the attractive female, the girl smiled naturally.

"My name is Hisoka Rika, your senpai and the vice-president of the calligraphy club." Hisoka replied good-naturedly.

"Mamura-kaichou's fiancé?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): AAAAAND CUT! So guys, what do you think of this? This chapter took me a LOOOONG time to write. So please comment/fav/follow okay?**

**PLZ tell me what do you think of this and if you have any suggestions for me, please tell me…I am still an amateur at writing so any sort of criticism is appreciated!**

**Please write a review for the sake of Kuroko's baby photos…^_^**

**And Mamura-kaichou makes me think of Hanamiya and Imayoshi.**


End file.
